


Amnesia

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skimmons AU, where Skye is dating Ward but they get in an accident because of Ward. Ward is okay, but Skye goes into a coma and wakes up with zero memories. Her doctor, Jemma Simmons, is the only one she feels comfortable to be around. They spend a bunch of time together and start falling for each other. Skye isn’t too happy she can’t remember anything, but she’s glad to make some new memories with the fine doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

The beeping of the monitors is steady, calming, almost. Skye doesn’t know how long she’s been here, but she is sure that she needs some time to collect her bearings. She can’t remember anything, which sets her on edge. She realises she shouldn’t panic, but she can feel it seeping into her slowly and before she can do anything about it, the monitor reveals the spiking of her heart rate.

She knows a few things. Her name is Skye. She is an IT specialist for Shield Incorporated. She is twenty-two. She is in a hospital.

The door opens and two people enter. A tall, buff guy in a tight black shirt. He looks worried. And a doctor in a white coat. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail. She says something to the buff guy, who stays back a little.

“Skye?” the doctor asks. Her accent surprises Skye. Last time she checked she was in America. She didn’t move to the UK, did she?

“Are we in England?”

The doctor laughs, shaking her head. “No. I’m from Sheffield, which is probably what has you confused. My name is Jemma Simmons, I’m your doctor. You’re in the hospital; there’s nothing to be worried about – the worst part is over.”

She smiles a comforting smile and Skye can feel her heart rate slowing down again. “What happened?”

“You were in a car crash with me, Skye. I’m so sorry… We crashed and you nearly died…”

“I nearly died? Who are you? Why was I in a car with you?” Skye asks, her throat still sore, her eyes wide in panic.

“Calm down, there’s plenty of time to explain everything. You hit your head really hard, so we kept you under for three weeks to reduce the swelling and to allow your body to focus on nothing but healing itself,” Dr. Simmons explains and Skye nods slowly, a numb pain throbbing in her head, spreading down her neck and back.

“Who is he?” Skye asks again and swallows hard.

“We were dating before the accident. I’m Grant, but you usually called me Ward, because you have a thing for last names.”

Skye nods slowly, not recognizing anything about him, no matter how hard she searched her brain. He wasn’t there.

“Maybe it’s best if you leave for a minute, Grant,” Jemma says, turning to him with a soft smile, “it’s a lot to process right now. She’ll need time to adjust to everything.”

Ward nods and sticks his hands in his pockets, bouncing on his heels for a few seconds. He nods again and leaves then.

“I feel terrible about that,” Skye whispers. The hurt was evident in his eyes. “But I really don’t know who he is.”

Tears threaten to spill and she quickly wipes at her eyes. Her breath trembles and she clenches her jaws together. She hates crying. Especially in front of pretty doctors. “I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t apologise, Skye. The accident wasn’t your fault and you can’t help that your injury changed you.” The bed dips slightly when Jemma sits down and rests her hand on Skye’s forearm.

“I still feel bad for hurting him like that, though. I saw him and how he looks at me and… it was like kicking a puppy.”

“We should focus on how you’re feeling now, your healing process. I’m assigned to your case so I should be around most of the time, alright? You’ll be fine. Get some sleep. We can see if we can get you to sit up in the next few days. I’ll hook you up to some painkillers and get you something so you sleep through.”

“No more induced comas though.” Skye dares to grin a little then, and Jemma laughs.

“Fine, but promise me you will try to let it go. It’s not your fault.”

“Promise.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours.” Jemma squeezes her forearm and scribbles something on a chart before moving out of the room.

When Skye wakes up she still feels drowsy. The room is empty again. She feels fine. Confused still, but fine. She doesn’t feel sick, aside from her sore muscles and the way her head still throbs, but she expected to feel a whole lot worse after a car crash. It probably had everything to do with the fact she had already been healing for the past three weeks.

There’s a soft knock at the door and Skye turns her head, resulting in the slight spinning of the room. But still, she feels fine.

“Skye?”

She recognizes the voice and a sigh falls off her lips. Some familiarity in this all. “Yeah, come in.”

Jemma pokes her head in with a bright smile before stepping in, her hands hanging in the pockets of her coat.

“Hi, how are you feeling?” she asks, picking up the chart at the end of her bed and reading it.

“Surprisingly okay. How was your morning?”

Jemma quirks a surprised eyebrow at her and smiles. “Fine, thank you. No one ever asks me that. Not a patient anyway.”

“Well those patients suck then,” Skye shrugs and rubs her eyes with the heels of her hands. The wires almost get tangled and Skye looks at them with a frown. “When are these coming off?”

“When you can eat and drink by yourself.”

“I can’t?”

“Are you hungry?” Jemma retorts and moves to take her temperature and check her injuries. Her fingers are feather light and delicate.

“Not really?”

“Good. Anyway, I meant to talk to you about something. The guy that was here yesterday afternoon? He dropped by to see how you’re doing.”

“Grant Ward… Tell me something, though. Will my memory come back?”

“There’s a possibility that it will come back, yes. But we can’t tell when that would happen or what would cause it. It’s different in every situation and also different for each patient. But there also is an outcome that it won’t come back. And thirdly, if your memory comes back, we can’t be sure that you’ll be the same person as you were with those memories now.”

Skye nods, a light frown settling between her brows. “I remember some things, like from far before the crash. I remember what job I do. I know who I am and where I live and all, but I can’t remember the last few months it seems. What month is it now? Is there still snow outside?”

“It’s late May, Skye. You had the accident on the 9th of May. It’s the 28th today.”

“I remember there being snow. When did I meet Ward?”

“I wouldn’t know. We didn’t talk so much. You can’t remember him and he isn’t listed as one of your emergency contacts. Your friend Antoine is on his way, though. He said he was in Europe for work.”

“Trip is on his way? Oh great. I could use a friend here.” Skye smiles when Jemma sits down on her bed again. The familiar dip.

“We called him last night. We have been keeping him updated ever since you got in. The matter was pressing when he left. But you were stable and we were going to keep you under for at least three more weeks, so he decided to take the flight.”

“It’s fine. I would have done the same. God, I haven’t seen Trip since forever it seems.”

Jemma laughs. “I can imagine. He’ll be here soon. Anyway, I’m not here to just chat with you. I like chatting with you, but I need to check the injuries on your chest and then I need to get going.”

“Oh yeah of course, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you. Will you be stopping by later?”

Jemma scrunches her nose, tapping her pen to her chin. “I don’t know. I’ll have to see if you’re a good patient,” she teases and Skye laughs.

“I’ll try my best.”

“Okay, hold out your hands for me,” Jemma says, and Skye does. “You can feel my pen?”

“Yeah,” Skye answers when Jemma strokes her pen over her hands. “Good. Touch your nose.”

Skye grins, but does so anyway. She has to be a good patient, or Jemma might not come back to her. Jemma takes out a little flashlight to shine in her eyes.

“I’m going to have to check your scarring, could you open up your shirt for me?” Jemma asks simply, but Skye hesitates to move for a second.

“Entirely?”

“Please.”

Strictly business. Skye swallows hard and rips the buttons open carefully. She never felt so exposed, but Jemma doesn’t look at her any differently. She just runs her fingers over the pink scar that is still very visible, but healing well it seems.

“Very well. It’s not sore?”

“A little when I move, that’s all,” Skye says while closing the buttons again.

“That’s to expect. Okay. I’m going to go now, Skye. Be a good patient, maybe I’ll bring you back a treat, see if we can get you back on food. Try sitting up a little if you want. Don’t get out of bed yet, I think your legs are still a bit shaky, but you can try and sit up, maybe watch some TV. Don’t overdo it; you might be feeling fine, but don’t push yourself too far.”

“Okay, thank you.” Skye smiles.

She gets up and rests her hand on Skye’s shoulder for a second before waving and moving out of the door again.

Two days later Jemma walks in around lunch time with two trays in hand. Greeting Skye with a big smile.

“I’m not that hungry, Jemma,” Skye mocks, accepting one of the trays. It was becoming a regular thing, sharing their meals together whenever Jemma was on call.

“I’m breaking so many protocols, though. I’m not supposed to become friends with my patients.” Jemma rolls her eyes and sits down at the foot of the bed, sticking her fork into her pasta.

“Uhm, yeah. But you should totally share your pasta because it looks a whole lot better than this,” Skye says, scrunching her nose when she looks at her own plate. Jemma laughs, offering her fork to her.

“You’re terrible. I need my energy you know.”

Skye sends her a wicked grin and shrugs. “Me too. I’m healing. Very much energy consuming.”

“I’m not the one to blame if you mess up your calorie intake.”

“You are, though. You are my doctor at the end of the day.”

Jemma simply rolls her eyes and switches on the news while practically inhaling her lunch. They never had much time, but Skye really liked the brief moments she had with her very attractive doctor.

She didn’t understand now how she could have ever wanted to date a guy, let alone date Ward. He was friendly and all, but he decided that it was best if they cut it off for now. She was just very glad that they weren’t married.

She also doesn’t know how Jemma actually feels about her. Maybe she’s just being nice, happy to have made a friend that isn’t busy and always there at work when she needs her, but maybe there’s something more. She’s touchy, but not in the ‘I’m your doctor how are you healing’ way. Off the books she is, when she doesn’t have to be she lingers her hand on Skye’s leg, or forearm, or shoulder. She just does, and it’s nice. But it also leaves Skye wondering where they will actually end up.

“Okay, break is over. Finish that. You’re going to need to energy, remember,” Jemma winks and jumps up.

“Will I see you again today?” Skye asks, sounding a little more desperate than she intended, but Jemma smiles nonetheless.

“I’ll drop by before I head home. Remember to…”

“… take it easy, I know. Have a good afternoon.” Skye smiles with a nod, and to her surprise she leans in to press a quick kiss to Skye’s cheek. “You too, Skye. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Skye is sitting on the edge of her bed when Jemma walks in again, this time without her lab coat or scrubs on and fully dressed in well… normal clothes.

“You look nice,” Skye says when she sees her, “hey.”

“Hi, thanks. Told you I’d drop by before I’d head home. I just wanted to apologise for this afternoon, when I… You know…”

“When you kissed my cheek. It’s fine, Jemma.” Skye smiles and shrugs. “Don’t worry.”

“It’s just, you know. I am your doctor. It’s forbidden.”

Skye shrugs again, running her hand through her hair. “Come here.”

“What?”

“I would get up and come to you, but I am not allowed to do that since I am still healing and trying to be a good patient, doctor Simmons. Please come over here.”

Jemma does as she asks with a quizzical look and takes Skye’s hands when she holds hers out to her.

“What are you doing?” Jemma whispers when Skye pulls her between her legs and curls her fingers into the lapels of her coat.

“You’re off the clock, right?” Skye whispers back, pulling her down gently, stretching herself up as far as she can.

“Right…”

Skye swallows hard before taking a shaky breath, searching Jemma’s face for a rejection. But it’s not there, and it doesn’t look like it’ll be there any time soon. So she closes the minimal gap between them and kisses her softly on the lips.

“Now go home, doctor Simmons,” Skye whispers with a mischievous grin and Jemma laughs a shaky laugh.

“You’re insufferable. But okay… Yes. Have a good night, Skye.”

“You too.”

Her heart is still pounding in her chest when Jemma winks and leaves.

A week later Skye is allowed to do things by herself again. She’s eating, breathing, living on her own. She is dressed in one of her striped button ups and sweatpants, but she’s dressed. It was a welcome relief from the hospital gown. She even got to shower properly. Sure, with supervision at the door just in case, since she still had dizzy episodes, but she got out of bed to shower nonetheless. She feels like a human being again.

She’s sitting in a chair in front of the mirror, holding up the front of her shirt to look at herself. She’s changed so much over the last month that she sometimes barely recognizes herself. She has lost a lot of weight, most of which has already come back by now, but there still is a scar running right between her abs. She had a bleeding, so they had to open her up.

Skye puffs up her cheeks, letting the air out slowly. She’s not used to see herself like this. She used to be… hotter. Still, she doesn’t look bad, but her muscle definition definitely has changed. And there’s the scar.

“You do realise that will fade though, Skye?”

She startles and drops her shirt, turning in her chair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Jem. Hi. No, it’s fine. You’ve seen my stomach by now,” Skye laughs and smoothens out the wrinkles she just caused.

“I have. The before and after,” Jemma winks and leans to the wall, “how are you doing?”

“Very well. I’m excited to go home tomorrow.”

“You’ve been a very good patient,” Jemma remarks and grins, fishing two cups of red Jell-O from her pocket. Skye laughs and accepts one and a spoon from her. “I like to keep my promises.”

“Thank you. It’s nice. And also, I’d like to thank you for taking such good care of me. I don’t think I could’ve done it without your medical expertise and mental support. So thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Skye. You do realise that it’s my job to do that, right?”

Skye shrugs. “I’m still grateful. Can I maybe… buy you a coffee or something?”

“You’re still my patient, Skye. It would be against protocol to go out on a date with you,” Jemma deadpans and Skye raises her eyebrows.

“Who said it would be a date?” she teases. Jemma blushes and slaps her hand over her mouth.

“I… I mean… I just assumed that after… Oh god this is so embarrassing. Well it’s a good thing that you’re getting discharged tomorrow and that you don’t have to see me again…”

“What if I want to though, Jem? I was implying to go on a date with you. I kissed you, remember. And we can go after tomorrow, because theoretically I’m not your patient anymore then.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I like you. I don’t see why we shouldn’t hang out more often… and then outside a hospital, because even though this place is growing on me, I wouldn’t want to spend more time here if it wasn’t absolutely necessary,” Skye grins and reaches out for her, linking their fingers together, “so go on a date with me. The day after tomorrow.”

Jemma sighs, relieved, and rolls her eyes, her cheeks still a fiery red. “Yes, please. I’d like that. And no, I definitely do remember.”


End file.
